


To Kill Your Bandmates

by mintyfreshskz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drowning, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Other, Overdosing, Poisoning, Stabbing, Strangulation, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyfreshskz/pseuds/mintyfreshskz
Summary: "Your suicide's going to be such a travesty. Love you lots," Donghyuck blows a sarcastic kiss, and Renjun can only watch as the boy pops the cap back onto a bottle of cyanide, sliding it across the counter to the plate, where it falls over.OrDonghyuck is a psychopath who kills off the rest of NCT one by one.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck I Haechan/Qian Kun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Osaki Shotaro, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 32
Kudos: 110





	1. The Death of Huang Renjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck and Renjun are left home alone while the others go out. Donghyuck cooks dinner for Renjun, but things take a turn

“Here you go Renjun; I made you dinner! Don’t tell the other members though, they’ll beg me to make them some, and I don’t have the energy.”

Renjun takes the food from Donghyuck gratefully, grabbing a fork and beginning to rapid-fire shovel rice into his face before looking up, eyes wide and cheeks full. “This is really good, Hyuck! What’s in it?” His eyes are shining with curiosity, and Donghyuck almost feels bad. Keyword: almost.

“Oh, I don’t know. I just followed my usual recipe. Nothing new,” Donghyuck says casually, leaning up against the countertop and staring at his fingernails while Renjun eats. Renjun hums, smile bright as continues to shovel food into his mouth.

Donghyuck supposes they have 20-30ish minutes before the other members get home, meaning Renjun needs to hurry up and finish eating. A couple of minutes later, and Renjun smiles up at Donghyuck, though his lips look a little tight.

"Thanks for dinner. It was really-" He lets out a cough, and he grabs his water bottle, taking a sip from it. "I suddenly got a really bad dizzy spell, and my head hurts. I may go-go lay down," Renjun mutters, sliding out of his chair.

Donghyuck watches with a cocked brow as Renjun collapses to the floor, holding a hand over his chest as he seemingly gasps for breath. Donghyuck crouches to feel his pulse and feels sick satisfaction at the fast pace of it. The tan boy tilts his head, hair falling in front of his eyes as he watches Renjun struggle.

“H-Hyuck...I can’t- my throat’s closing- help-” his voice comes out strangled, and he struggles to sit up, feeling lightheaded and nauseated. Renjun realizes, with a scared look, that Donghyuck is smirking at him. He can't help it; he throws up.

When he's finished vomiting up the food he just ate, Donghyuck grabs Renjun’s chin tightly, face leaning close to the struggling boy’s. Renjun notices with a startling realization that Donghyuck’s eyes are glimmering with pure glee. His smile reaches both ends of his face, and suddenly he’s laughing with his head thrown back.

His hair falls as he moves, shoulders shaking, eyes shimmering with joyful tears and smile brighter than Renjun had ever seen before. “Oh, Junnie. Your suicide’s going to be such a travesty. Love you lots,” Donghyuck blows a sarcastic kiss, and Renjun can only watch as the boy pops the cap back onto a bottle of cyanide, sliding it across the counter to the plate, where it falls over. 

The collapsed boy pales when he sees Donghyuck writing something on a sheet of paper before turning to the older boy with a wicked grin. "Does this look like your handwriting, Junnie? I think I did a lovely job copying the curly way you write your letters. Want to hear the note?" Renjun shakes his head, but Donghyuck tsks at him.

"You're already dying, Junnie. Why not listen to this before you go?" Donghyuck clears his throat before beginning to read out the note:

"Dear NCT, 

I must first state that this was my own decision and that none of you influenced it.  
All of you, though I haven't had many interactions with a few of you, have greatly affected my life.  
But sometimes, the world sucks. And sometimes, I found it impossible to get out of bed and fake a smile,  
so I didn't. I slept all day; I didn't eat, I refused to leave my room. I'm sorry for not being able to hold on, but it's so hard.  
Please don't blame yourselves. You were great bandmates and wonderful friends, but I couldn't. I wasn't strong.  
I know you can be.

Love, Renjun"

"Pretty believable, right? I thought so too. Hold on to this for me. Goodbye, Renjun."

Donghyuck stays crouched by Renjun until his eyes are closed and the rise and fall of his chest has stopped completely. The note goes slack in Renjun's pale hand, and Donghyuck watches with a grim expression as the colour leaves the boy's face. He's pale, and his hands feel cold.

With a content look on his face, Donghyuck struts off to his and Johnny's room, closing the door and flicking the lightswitch off. He drops into his bed, snuggling up under the sheets to take a short nap before his members find Renjun.

As expected, the members are home within 20 minutes, and Jaehyun runs to get Donghyuck when all of them see the situation. Tears cling to all the members' faces, and Donghyuck, the good liar/actor he is, manages to cry crocodile tears of his own, looking very upset for someone so happy.

“Donghyuck, did you make this for him?” Taeyong demands, and Donghyuck nods, hair bouncing obnoxiously against his head with the movement. He has a perfectly planned excuse on the tip of his tongue, but he takes a shaking breath, steadying himself against the counter.

“I- he asked me… he asked me to-to make h-him dinner… I- I agreed, and- and then went off to my room b-because I was tired… I’m- I’m sorry, Hyung, I didn’t-”

Taeyong brings the younger boy into a bone-crushing hug, and face pressed firmly into the leader’s chest as he embraces him tightly, tears dampening the fringe of Donghyuck’s bangs. “It’s not your fault, Hyuckie, you couldn’t have known. I- he was so... it’s unbelievable…”

Donghyuck nods, and Taeyong sniffles, pulling away from the hug. “We-we'll talk more tomorrow. Goodnight, everyone.”

\-----

BREAKING NEWS: HUANG RENJUN FOUND DEAD IN DORM- SUPPOSED SUICIDE

Earlier this week, NCT member Huang Renjun was found dead in his dorm  
by his group mates. While details are still being kept confidential as  
per his family’s request, the boy’s autopsy showed signs of cyanide in  
body and it was later reported that the food Mr Huang was eating had  
traces of cyanide as well.

An official statement was put out by SM Entertainment earlier this  
morning, stating the group’s short hiatus to recover from the loss.

Read the translated statement below:

“Hello, this is SM Entertainment in regards to the recent tragedy

with NCT and one of its members, Huang Renjun. As of now, NCT will

be taking a short, 3-week hiatus to recover from the loss of one of

their beloved members. We are sorry to have to bring forth such

devastating news, but we hope you continue to support NCT going 

forward. Thank you.”

What do you think of this article? Let us know!

\----

“It’s been what? A fucking week? And they’ve already made news article after fucking news article about this. What part of “confidential” do people not understand nowadays, huh?”

Chenle watches Jaemin pace angrily, eyes sympathetic. The older boy’s face is shadowed with regret, and his eyes are swimming with frustrated tears. “Jaem, don’t blame yourself. We couldn’t have known Renjun was going to… do this.”

Jaemin sighs, collapsing into Chenle’s awaiting arms, sweeping the smaller boy into a hug, chin dropping on his shoulder with a deep sigh. “I know... but what if we could’ve prevented it? What if Donghyuck had never cooked that stupid dinner-”

Chenle gives him a look, and he deflates with a strangled, defeated noise. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t blame him. It’s just-”

Chenle strokes the older boy’s hair gently, his other arm tightening around the latter’s waist while he does so. “I know, Jaem, it’s okay. This is hard on all of us. I hope Donghyuck's okay... He must be feeling so guilty right now."

Jaemin nods, pushing back the overwhelming urge to say that good, he needs to feel guilty. He swallows his bitterness down, feeling calm in the prescence of the younger boy. Jaemin, despite himself, ends up falling asleep on said boy, tears drying on his face.

Donghyuck watches the entire exchange from the doorway to the kitchen, eyes narrowed and face set. His jaw is tense, and an angry shadow rests over his face as he glares at the younger boy curled up on Chenle's lap.


	2. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin should've never blamed Donghyuck

"You should have eaten with him, Donghyuck. Maybe then he'd still be here!"

Donghyuck's brows furrow in white-hot anger. He takes a step towards the younger boy, glaring at him angrily. "What the fuck, Jaemin. You're really blaming me like I, what, have some psychic power? I didn't know he was going to do! You think I would've just let him do that if I had known?"

Jaemin pushes the boy away, face reddening with the frustrated sadness welling up in the pit of his stomach. Donghyuck gapes at him, eyes wide with shock and rage. "Did you- you pushed me." It's not a question; it's a statement. An angry statement.

"Good job Sherlock, you figured it out!" Jaemin mocks, clapping slowly. Donghyuck sees red; he storms forward and pushes Jaemin with such force that the boy stumbles, falling on his ass in the middle of the living room. Jaemin's anger dissipates, replaced with shock, fear, and confusion.

When he looks up, his heart jumps; there's something murderous in the older boy's eyes; he's glaring down at Jaemin with a tight expression on his face. It's something the fallen boy has never seen in their Fullsun before. He chuckles nervously, getting back to his feet.

"Calm down, Hyuck. I was out of line. I'm sorry. It's just- it's so hard without Renjun..." Donghyuck forces himself to take a deep breath, eyes softening as he brings the shaken boy into his arms, flopping down on the couch with Jaemin in his lap.

"It's okay, Jaem, I know. It's been hard; I get that. Why don't you go to bed? I cleaned your sheets for you since you spilt ketchup all over them earlier. You'll feel better in the morning."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that. Goodnight, Hyuckie." Jaemin clambers off the melanin boy's lap, giving him a teary-eyed smile. He turns and walks off, unaware of Donghyuck's glare on the back of his head as he goes.

Jaemin doesn't, in fact, feel better in the morning. Why? Well, it's kind of hard to feel anything when you're dead. Was Donghyuck planning on killing Jaemin second, a mere 3 weeks after Renjun's death? No. He wasn't. But Jaemin made him mad, so he had to go. His death wasn't as extravagant as Donghyuck would've liked.

He couldn't do much with Jisung in the room, so he took to smothering the boy with his pillow. Jaemin thrashed a bit, but not enough noise was made for Jisung to wake up. Donghyuck had waited until 4:00 when he knew for a fact everyone was asleep.

He pushed open the door carefully, having become skilled at opening doors without letting them creak. Jaemin had two pillows to lay on and one to hold. Donghyuck had gently rolled the younger boy onto his back, to which Jaemin stirred sleepily.

However, before he could say anything, Donghyuck grabbed the pillow from his grasp, pushing it against his face in a fit of wild resentment. Jaemin never said- tried to say, actually-anything; whether to keep the little bit of air he was allowed or not, Donghyuck would never know. The boy merely flailed around and gripped weakly at the pillow.

After what Donghyuck presumed to be 5 to 10 minutes, Jaemin's hands fell limp against the pillow. Donghyuck feels satisfaction twisting in his gut when he moves the pillow away to reveal the permanent trace of fear on poor Jaemin's paling face.

Now, Donghyuck had to make it look like a break-in, targeted murder. So he opened the window, and scribbled out a note with his non-dominant hand. It was small, but left the impact he wanted.

"Wonder who's next?"

Jisung woke up in a fit. It took Taeyong, Taeil, and Yuta consoling him before he even remotely calmed down. The staff were alerted immediately so more protection could be put in place since Jaemin just got fucking murdered in his sleep. It was terrifying.

"I-are we cursed? First Renjun, and now Jaemin?" Hendery mutters, and Kun agrees silently. Taeil, being the oldest, steps forward. "We're going to stick close together from now on. We can't- we can't afford to lose anyone else. I- I don't know how I'd cope if we lost someone else..."

Donghyuck watches the older boy's facial expressions tersley, hiding the overwhelming giddiness he felt at his words. If he got away with killing one of the other members, he could write Taeil's death off as another suicide.

"Dispatch is going to go crazy. All they care about is publicity. We'll make sure the details of this one stay hidden. I want to protect Jaemin as much as I possibly can, since I couldn't protect him last night," Taeyong frets quietly, shoulders shaking with body-racking sobs. He chooses to bury his hands in his head.

Donghyuck watches silently, tears pouring rapidly from his face, surprisingly realistic for him faking the whole thing.

He is, however, unaware of the curious, crying eyes glancing at him; belonging to Yangyang. Yangyang watches him silently, seemingly seeing the inner turmoil Donghyuck was facing. It was a whirlwind of emotions; anger at Jaemin, glee at killing Jaemin, and resentment to his members for caring so much.

He turns and meets eyes with Yangyang; the boy looks away silently, and he narrows his eyes. Donghyuck decides he needs to keep an eye on the younger boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I have wheels I'm using with NCT members and different murder techniques to decide when and how to kill off each member. The wheel, unfortunately, chose Jaemin, so my boy had to go. I could only think of a few (mostly the ones listed in additional tags plus suffocation which was used here but didn't have a tag), so if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know! Thank you for reading, and have a good night/day!


	3. Partner in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YangYang decides maybe Donghyuck needs a partner; every serial killer needs to have an alibi, after all.

"I have a proposition for you," YangYang tells Donghyuck one day. He has the older boy cornered in the hallway of the SM building. Donghyuck cocks a brow and gives him a bemused look. YangYang sighs, leaning in until their noses are almost touching. Donghyuck doesn't flinch away.

"We can't talk here. There are people. Let's go up to the rooftop." Donghyuck, although heavily confused, lets YangYang lead him up to the rooftop where they sit and watch the setting sun to have their conversation. There's silence for a moment, and Donghyuck thinks YangYang was only pranking him.

But then he speaks, his voice serious but loose as he says casually, "I want to help you." Donghyuck, of course, is even more puzzled, though the illogical part of his brain screams, "He knows."

Still, Donghyuck chooses to ask him, bleakly, "What?" YangYang sighs, giving the older boy a displeased look. The Chinese boy tilts his head, hair falling away from his face; it's quite like how Donghyuck found himself when he had poisoned Renjun.

"You forgot there's a security camera in the dorm because of sasaeng faces, remember? Don't worry; I deleted the footage of you and Renjun and, with enough tears, I convinced Kun and Taeyong that Renjun had probably disabled the camera. They're foolish, you know," YangYang spits.

Donghyuck laughs, shoulders tensing and then relaxing again. "And you're not gonna tell anyone?" YangYang shakes his head slowly, giving the Korean boy a thoughtful look. Donghyuck peers back at him, and he hesitates for a minute, watching the younger thoroughly before he hums.

"Okay, sure. What's the catch?" YangYang gives him a gentle, blinding smile. His eyes gleam as he stares down the other boy. Donghyuck stares back just as intensely; his eyes narrowed into slits as he stares the younger boy down. YangYang chuckles.

"Okay, this sounds really bad, I know. But there's only one catch; you'll kill me last," He states breezily—Donghyuck chokes. Giving YangYang a sceptical look, he lets out a disbelieving breath. YangYang keeps his chill look before he nods.

"I'm not joking. I want to help you. But you're gonna kill me last, after everyone else." 

Donghyuck nods, and he takes YangYang's outstretched hand, shaking it aggressively. YangYang looks out at the sunset before looking down at his fingernails in a state of boredom. "Who are you planning on going for next?"

Donghyuck blinks owlishly before shrugging. "Oh, I don't know. Anyone but Taeil, though. Remember what he said last week? About how he doesn't know how he'd deal if another member dying? Yeah. I'm trying to find a way to pass his death off as a suicide, you feel me?"

"That makes sense. We should try and listen around to see if we can find the right moment to kill someone? Just wait until the moment arises, I guess," YangYang suggests with a glance towards Donghyuck. The boy hums.

"Smart, Liu, I like it. You keep an eye on WayV for me and text me if you hear anything. And if you hear anyone talking about anything, let me know immediately. We can't let anyone get onto us; I can't let anyone get on to ME," The older says, dead serious.

"Alright. I'll update you."

As it turns out, Donghyuck catches something before YangYang; he notices Jaehyun staring at him inquisitively with his eyes squinted as if trying to solve a difficult puzzle in his head. He scrutinizes every move the 127 maknae makes, and Donghyuck is sick of it. He has to be patient, though.

**YANGYANG**

****Any updates?****

****

******DONGHYUCK** ** **

********Jaehyun. He's been giving me weird looks lately.**** ** **

******** ** **

**********YANGYANG** ** ** ** **

************Hm. Should we meet up to plan this? Not safe to talk over the phone. FBI and shit.**** ** ** ** **

************ ** ** ** **

**************DONGHYUCK** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************Yes. Rooftop. 5:30.**** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************SEEN**** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Okay, what do we do?" YangYang asks when he finally reaches the rooftop, plopping ungracefully down next to Donghyuck and wincing when he busts his ass against the concrete. Donghyuck gives him an unimpressed look, though his shoulders shake with silent laughter.

"Jaehyun's smart. If he's onto me, he's not going to want to be near me alone. I know it's his turn to get groceries next week. There's this one alleyway that he walks down all the time because he trusts it. You can keep an eye out for me, or help, I don't care."

YangYang gives him a twisted grin. "I'd rather keep a lookout. I'm helping, but I'm too clumsy; you're an attentive enough thinker to know how to execute this right. What're you planning?"

Donghyuck smiles at him. "I'm going to make it look like a mugging; steal some money, but leave some at the end to make it look like I dropped some getting away. I'll aim for his back and his head; since I'll be wearing gloves, I might bruise his neck or something," he drawls.

YangYang smiles. "I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update; AO3 kept crashing on me last night for some reason. In this chapter, I decided to keep the sadistic going without killing off another member just yet. The wheel picked Lucas, so now he's the main target until the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed~ Thanks for reading, and have a great day/night!


	4. Poor Unfortunate Jaehyunnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck wouldn't have targeted Jaehyun like this. But he gave him those looks; they made him anxious and angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry how long it took me to get this out! I've been having problems with a family member in my household getting COVID-19 and having to quarantine and make up school-work and all that jazz. Yay. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It hurt my heart to write, but I had to suck it up. Thanks for reading! (I will now be keeping all my notes in the beginning because my end notes keep getting jacked up. Okay, anyways.)

"What's going on in that twisted head of yours, Hyuckie?"

YangYang slides up next to Donghyuck, throwing his arms over his shoulders and collapsing against his back. Donghyuck turns in his grip so that their noses are touching. He ruffles YangYang's hair with a small, dark smile. It looks psychotic which, technically, is accurate. More accurate than anyone could guess.

"Just thinkin'. Jaehyun's just gone out to get groceries; we're conveniently standing right in the alleyway he walks down to get to the dorms quicker. I happen to have a sharpened knife in my pocket and oh, would you look at that, I have gloves on. Very coincidental, don't you think, Liu?"

"Very peculiar, Lee," YangYang whispers, breath fanning over Donghyuck's face. Donghyuck smiles at him in such a bright way that YangYang himself feels misplaced by the comfort such a fake facial expression can bring. The younger boy fixes Donghyuck's face with a strong-eyed stare.

"Are you going to do anything about this coincidental situation, Lee?" The Chinese boy asks teasingly, reaching his left hand up to brush away a stray strand of hair that's fallen onto Donghyuck's forehead, out of place from the rest of his neat hair. Well, it's together; messy, but together.

Donghyuck gives a wordless gesture that's almost a nod but seems more like a formal bow of the head when you're passing a co-worker, but you're in a rush. Not that YangYang's ever done that, that's crazy.

Donghyuck stares at the younger boy's face with an unreadable expression before his head jerks to the side- he heard a noise. Jaehyun's voice; he's coming. Where do they go from here? If he sees them, he'll start up a conversation, and then the plan has failed.

So YangYang ducks his head ever-so-slightly so that when Jaehyun finally comes into view, he can't see their faces; he passes them wordlessly, seemingly looking at them and then letting his eyes wander away casually as he continues singing a song to himself.

YangYang ducks away when he sees Donghyuck's hand sliding into the left pocket of his sweatpants. He creeps up towards the older boy, making sure to keep his steps light and his breathing steady. When he deems himself close enough, he slides his hand around Jaehyun's neck.

The boy startles, dropping the grocery bags. His hands reach up to pry Donghyuck's hand off, but it's useless; his grip is sturdy and pushing down on all the right places to restrict his breathing. He finally reveals the knife and stabs it ruthlessly into Jaehyun's back.

The older falls to his knees and Donghyuck goes down with him, still gripping his neck tightly. The younger can hear strangled pleas leaving the older's mouth, but he stabs the knife into his back again, releasing his neck and pushing his head harshly so that he hits the ground fully.

Donghyuck giggles when he realizes the morbid irony of the situation; he's quite literally stabbed his bandmate in the back. Jaehyun seems to realize who it is, so he makes a stupid choice; wasting the bit of air, he's still got left in his bleeding body.

"Hyuckie...Why?" Jaehyun chokes out, voice coming out in pained gasps. Donghyuck tsks, crouching down and agonisingly brushing Jaehyun's hair.

"Because Hyung. This is the way it's supposed to be, Jaehyunnie. Rest easy now, okay?" Donghyuck keeps crouching, watching the older boy's breathing. He ends up pulling him up by the hair and leaning him against the brick wall before stabbing the boy in the stomach.

He stands up, dropping the knife. He fishes for Jaehyun's wallet. He takes out the boy's I.D. and tosses it as far as he can. Why? To throw people off. He unlocks his phone and sends a message to the group chat.

**JAEHYUN ******

*******Image Attached* ******** **

**********I hope you all feel the guilt for not saving yet another one of your members. Who's a bad leader now, Taeyong? ******** ** ** **

**************Keep an eye out; you never know who'll be next. ******************

Donghyuck stands up, tossing the phone to the ground and stepping on it for good measure. He turns and faces YangYang, who has his phone out, clearly looking at the group chat. He looks up with a twisted grin on his face.

"Good job. Now let's get back to the dorms. We need an alibi, though. We just said we were going out. Let's go to the Han River. Turn your phone off. Let's go," YangYang states. Donghyuck removes his gloves, and they walk down to the Han River, sitting down.

As the sky darkened, the temperature dropped. Donghyuck subconsciously drifted towards YangYang to get some of his body heat; YangYang cuddles up to Donghyuck's side, and they sit like that for almost two hours before they decide it's time to return to the dorms.

Donghyuck manages to throw the gloves away under some trash right before Taeyong bursts into the room, angry tears streaming down his red face. Donghyuck paints a confused expression on his face, and YangYang follows his lead.

"Where the hell were you? Did you not see the group chat?" Taeyong demands. Donghyuck gives him a fake, wide-eyed stare.

"We were at the Han River. We had our phones off. Sorry, Hyung. What happened?"

Taeyong bursts into tears; Donghyuck "panics" and takes the leader's arms, leading him to the couch. Donghyuck turns his phone on and pretends to be shocked at what appears on-screen. His eyes get watery, and he turns to Taeyong.

Firmly, he states, "Don't listen to that asshole. You're an amazing leader, Yongie. We're going to find the assholes that have done this, and they'll pay. It's- it's okay, Hyung. Calm down for me, please," Donghyuck soothes, keeping a grip tight on his knee.

When Taeyong calms down, Donghyuck offers to sleep with him for the night. Normally, Taeyong would immediately decline. But he nods, hanging his head in defeat. Donghyuck waves goodbye to YangYang and then leads the stressed boy to his own bed.

He crawls in bed with him, and Donghyuck can swear he feels a sharp sting of pity as Taeyong sobs. But it's brief, and then Donghyuck shakes it away; he doesn't care about these people. They don't care about him, so why should he care for them?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone who reads this enjoyed it! I had this idea randomly in the middle of the night because I'm a sucker for Psycho! Hyuck and his antics. Plus, I love me a good murder story. Thank you to anyone reading, and have a wonderful day/night!!


End file.
